Story Ideas- Steven Universe Edition
by Greekgeek2015
Summary: Repost from my AO3 account. These are stories that anyone can use. Please tell me if you are gonna right these because I want to read them. P. S. Ignore the numbers.
1. Chapter 1

Title) Why We Fuse

Summary) Peridot has asked before, but she didn't quite understand it still.

Now she was ready to learn.

Story) Peridor wants to know what it's like to fuse with someone you care about. So, she turns to the only person who's near her- Lapis. Lapis says no at first, not wanting to hurt her after what she did to Jasper, but Peridot convinces her. Their dance is an awkward one, aka, Peridot trips and Lapis laughs. They transform into Aquamarine.

Title) Purl

Summary) Amethyst joked about it, but Pearl can knit.

Story) I feel like this would be a one shot of Pearl just knitting and purling different things (for those who don't know, purl is a type of knitting and is prenouced Pearl)

Title) Fight Back

Summary) Connie's done being left behind when the world is about to be destroyed, it's time she fought in the battle against Homeworld.

Story) I know Connie fought against a couple gem mutants and Jasper, but she hasn't actually fought against a major attack, I think she should.

Steven and the Crystal Gems are going into space to stop Homeworld once and for all. Steven wants Connie to stay, but she wants to go. They all go to fight and, in front of all the diamonds, Connie and Steven fuse.

You continue the story.

Title) Few Fuse

Summary) "Run, Frisk!" A boy shouted, who was holding a pink glowing shield, holding back a monster that had a gem in it.

"STEVEN!" Frisk ran towards the boy and blocked a blow that would hit his side.

"ARGH!" Steven pushed back the monster a bit and ran towards the kid. "Frisk, are you all right?"

He grabbed her hand and hugged her, causing a bright light to appear.

Story) Steven Universe and Undertale xover. Frisk frees the monsters and she and the monsters live in Beach City. She meets Steven and the gems and thinks it's cool. One day, the gems go on a mission, the monsters have to go to another town for a day, and Connie is busy at school, so Frisk and Steven play together. A gem monster attacks and Frisk gets injured. Steven runs to her and they accidentally fuse into Fren.

When they defeat the monster they learn Frisk can fuse because of her Determintaion!

Title) Gem Made Fusion

Summary: the court of Yellow Diamond was treated with a surprise. A gem started arguing with itself and a bright flash of light appeared.

In the place of the gem was two gems, who looked at each other, then at Yellow Diamond.

One of them then shouted, "HOW COME YOU DIDNT TELL ME IM A FUSION!?"

Story: basically, Homeworld grew a fusion, not forced two gem shards together. The fusion only has one gem, but when spilt it's cut in half.

The fusion, which you can choose whatever gem stones for the fusion and the two gems that make up it, was famous, but they didn't know why. One day, the fusion argued with itself and split. They never knew they were a fusion, so, somehow, by either ship, wings, or something else, they fled to Earth to get away from the diamonds. They find the Crystal Gems and they learn about the meaning of fusion and why they stayed fused so long in the first place. Insert problems here to continue story.

Title) Man Made Gem

Summary) "What's this?" A voice asked looking at a little being that looked like a colorful human.

"Zir-zirconia!" The baby like creature mumbled and changed colors from yellow to pink.

"It's not natural!" Another voice spoke, "it has a rock in its belly!"

"We can use this!" The first voice said, "it'll be great for our act!"

Story) Cubic Zirconia is a gem who was grown on Earth on her own choice, so without Homeworld interfering. Someone tossed the gem away and it grew into Zirconia. Her powers are imitating other Diamonds, she can change colors and move her gem to fit the description of each Diamond, she can also use their powers.

Zirconia was found by Circus people after completing being grown. The people forced her to preform and at the end of the act, they poofed her, though they didn't know they were practically killing her each time. Each poofing caused her to change form, so after a couple shows she already looks grown up from being forced to grow up quickly.

One day she ran away and ran into the Crystal Gems. You continue the story.

Title: Dancing on Water

Summary: Pearl and Lapis don't have the best relationship. But when they are trapped in a tricky situation, can the cooperate long enough to survive?

Story: I don't imagine Pearl and Lapis getting along the greatest, after all Pearl was the one who kept Lapis in her gem. On a mission Lapis comes along and Steven and the rest, besides Lapis and Pearl, get trapped. Lapis and Pearl are stuck in a room full of water, that Lapis can't control for some reason, which they are standing on. There's some talking about their problems until they start dancing on the water towards each other. They fuse and create Moonstone! They save the day and life goes on as normal.

Title: Locked in Prism

Summary: Most gems have they're using, being a technician or a warrior, but for four the they have a very a special job. Or HAD.

Story: Basically, yall know those diamond comunicators? Well, in this story they are based off four Prism gems, the only of their kind. Each of them belong to a different diamond and transmit through their gem. When Pink Diamond was shattered, her Prism was lost and the other diamond grew in fear that the rebels could see through the other prisms, so they hid them on earth. Blue diamond his hers to follow the moon, while yellow diamond made hers follow the sun. White diamond put hers in the sout pole. Meanwhile, Pink diamond's Prism was found and also hid, since Prisms were now useless with the new diamond comunicators, in the North Pole.

Later, Steven and the Crystal Gems free her from where she was trapped, a giant prism that literally is the North Pole. Now, Prism has to find the other three and take revenge on the diamond.

Title: White Diamond's Pearl

Summary: "There's something over there," a soft voice rang.

"It's a Pearl!" Another said in shock.

"Not just any pearl," one smiled evilly, "White Diamond's!"

Story: Pearl, before the Crystal Gems, belonged to White Diamond. This would be the story of how she changed from loyal follower to fierce renegade.

Title: Dance With Me

Summary- Nervouse about a school dance, Connie invites Steven to help calm her down. After going to the rave from before she was not up to dancing in front of people again. But Steven wants her to enjoy doing the thing she loves.

Story- basically, Steven and Connie go to Connie's school dance. They talk until near the end when Connie's favorite song plays and the both get up to dance. Like ya do, they fuse in front of everybody. They run away as Stevonnie to the beach and then dance alone together, still fused.

This can be a one shot or a whole story that goes about how people see Connie at school and them learning about magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: This is Onyxly just Bismuth

Summary: Steven finds two gems in Lion's mane and accidentally releases them.

Story: Bismuth episode. I loved this episode, but I was sad how Bismuth was sort of a villain, since Bismuth is my favorite element. So, I had this idea.

Steven finds a Bismuth and Onyx gem frees them. Bismuth from the show is now an Onyx. The now Bismuth is a healer. The episode goes on normally, but when Onyx takes Steven to the forge and tries to kill him. Bismuth appears and reveals that Rose and Onyx had an argument and got into a fight. Bismuth, who used to be in love with Onyx, blocked an attack that got her poofed. She didn't agree with what Onyx wanted to do, but she loved her. When she reformed she forgave Rose (who kept her bubbled because she didn't know what to do) and didn't tell the others of what Onyx did because she thought she changed. Bismuth then blocks an attack from the breaking point for Steven and gets shattered. Onyx stoops fighting and asks Steven to shatter her, but he doesn't, so she shatters herself


End file.
